


S.O.T.Y.

by loudspeakr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, OT4-Compliant, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudspeakr/pseuds/loudspeakr
Summary: After winning one of the biggest awards of the night, the three of them end up celebrating the only way they know how.
Relationships: Jessie McLaughlin/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	S.O.T.Y.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little something dedicated to my shit-posting group chat, who inspires me daily to Be My Mythical Worst. Ily, fam.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. We die like men. Or however that phrase goes, iunno.
> 
> Anyway, here we go!

The after-party hadn’t been his first choice. His original plan for the evening had been a late-night dinner with Jessie, maybe Link and Lily as well, before heading home to bed for the night.

But then it was their show on the second-to-last envelope of the night, and soon enough, Rhett’s night was quickly turning into something else entirely. 

He wasn’t sure where they’d ended up. He remembers piling into an Uber with everyone after the show, excited and more than slightly inebriated, letting their infectious enthusiasm take him along. Stevie had offered to drop Lily off with the rest of the kids at their sleepover, saying she’d meet them out later, and now they were at a bar – or a lounge? – somewhere in town, their group quickly dissipating into the crowd as soon as they pulled up.

Now a little while later, with music pounding in his ears, Rhett’s scanning the room for a familiar face, the swirling lights doing their best to blind him as he squints into the crowd. Coming up empty, he orders another scotch for lack of anything else to do, happy to let the alcohol burn its way down his throat. There’s another hand touching his shoulder, another lot of congratulations from another ‘potential industry contact’. He knows the routine well by now, making polite chatter as he keeps an eye out for his group, doing his best to pay attention as the guy launches into a full play-by-play of his own work. 

But then Rhett finally spots them: Link heading his way from the dance floor with Jessie in tow, her hand firmly in his as he leads her through the pulsating crowd. Their faces are flushed and beaming, no doubt from a quick session out on the dance floor. Sure he knows better, but their disheveledness is stirring something deep inside, something not too far from the superiority he’s already boasting tonight.

He could probably chalk it up to adrenaline, to the high of winning,  _ most definitely _ to the chemicals coursing through his bloodstream, but he has absolutely no shame in cutting off the guy trying to speak to him. “Hey Steve, have you met Link? And my girl Jessie?”

“Uh,” the guy – definitely not Steve – stammers before recovering quickly. “No, but hey! Congrats!”

“Thanks, man –“ Link starts, but Rhett’s already answering in his stead.

“Yeah, it’s ‘cause of these two, _these two_ ,” he booms at the guy in front of them, who now looks like a deer in headlights, more than ready to leave. But Rhett decides he doesn’t care, doesn’t want to let the guy off that easy, and winds an arm around a giggling Jessie, pulling her into his side.

“Aw,” Link laughs, doing his best to give the stranger some reprieve. “That’s real nice, Rhett, but –“

But Rhett gets an arm around him, too, his palm settling at Link’s back pocket. “They’re everything, Jess and Link, they did everything. They’re my _partners_.” He’s babbling now, he knows, utterly drunk on everything, and maybe on another night, he would’ve felt embarrassed and shut himself up. 

But tonight was their – _his_ – night.

“Your partners, huh, Rhett?” Link presses him, thoroughly amused at his antics. The fact that he hasn’t removed Rhett’s hand from his ass isn’t lost on him. “Actual wife and work husband?”

“Wife and husband.”

He didn’t mean to growl it, but suddenly Rhett’s all too aware that the three of them are alone now, that the guy must’ve found an opening at some point to flee, that he must sound crazed in his drunken stupor. But he’s not drunk enough to miss the look Jessie’s shooting Link, and he absolutely doesn’t miss the feeling of her nails digging into his arm a little.

“I need air,” she spits at them out of nowhere, eyes dark as she turns to make her way to the exit. He’s in trouble, _fuck_ , he overstepped the mark. A lump forming in his throat, he does his best to follow her out, Link shadowing not too far behind, sure they’ll be stepping straight into a cab and calling it an abrupt night.

But as the cool air hits him, he’s just in time to watch his wife’s golden jumpsuit disappear into a side street a little ways down the road. Obediently, he follows, noting Link’s quick footsteps still behind him. It’s only just light enough for him to spot her dark hair ducking into somewhat of a hidden doorway. 

“Jess?” he whispers, moving to follow her inside – but as he rounds the corner, the door is closed and there she stands instead in front of it, eyes glinting under the dull streetlights. She pulls him into the alcove, hands on his shirt before immediately going to his belt. “Wha–?”

“Shut up and let me work,” and work, she does, doing away with his pants and boxer-briefs and shimmying them down his thighs before he can muster up another question. “Link, get in here.”

Exposed to the fresh air, Rhett could’ve passed out there and then at the sound of those four words and the swipe of her tongue on his soft length. His eyes, which had closed at his wife’s first touch, open now just enough to see Link crowd in behind her, eyes darting out towards the bar. His gaze then shifts down at Jessie on her knees, mouthing at her husband’s cock, and his eyes widen at the sight.

“Jess, what the fu –”

“Get in here, Neal,” she mutters against Rhett’s hardening flesh, lips wet and feather-light, as she moves over to make room. “He said  _ partners _ after all.”

Clarity filtering through, Rhett watches as his best friend sinks to his knees, too, cheeks red. It’s no doubt adrenaline as well guiding his hand as it takes its place around Rhett’s girth, squeezing at the base as if to test it first.

“Link, come on,” Jessie offers, pulling away to reveal the shine of her saliva on his cock. “Just put it in your mouth – you been talking long enough about it.”

_ What? _ But Link allows no time for Jessie’s revelation to sink in, instead touching his lips to Rhett’s length for the first time. “It’s warm,” he murmurs, his breath breezing across Rhett’s skin.

A chuckle bubbles up out of Rhett’s throat at the ridiculousness of all this, his hands instinctively finding his partners’ heads to pull them in closer. He can feel Jessie’s hand pawing up his inner thigh, just the way he likes, the gentle scratch of her nails trailing up and down sending chills through his entire body. Focusing on her ministrations, he almost misses the view of Link taking him into his mouth for the first time, his tongue first taking a tentative lick of the precome gathering at the slit. 

Rhett couldn’t have stopped himself humping forward just a little if he tried. 

“Brother,” Link coughs, pulling away. “You gotta stay put if you want this.” 

Definitely wanting this, Rhett resolves to try and keep still, eyes mesmerised to the scene playing out in front of him, the stuff of only his fantasies before this.

Though he’s always wanted it, none of them have ever played like this out where anyone could find them, and though he has everyone’s consent, he’s having trouble working out whether to feel guilty that he might be detracting from everyone else’s night or proud that he got the three of them here in the first place.

Looking down now at his partners, he’s feeling like it might be the latter. 

He realises he’s panting now as Jessie leans back in to slide along his erection on her side, her tongue deftly tracing the underside. Meanwhile, Link has moved down to take one of Rhett’s balls in his mouth, sucking lightly before maneuvering himself to take both of them at once. From his new position, he finally makes eye contact with Rhett, cheeks comically bulging as Rhett bites back a moan.

“Link, come here,” Jessie whispers, pressing a kiss to the head and offering it to him to do the same. But as Link goes in, mouth open and inviting, Jessie’s already meeting him there, her tongue immediately mingling with Link’s, making out with him with Rhett’s cock between them.

Rhett’s sure he’s never been harder or more sober in his entire life.

Taking a mental snapshot, he’s only barely aware of the noises the three of them are making now, his worry quickly being smothered by the sensation of tight, wet heat enveloping him entirely. Jessie’s worked him down her throat, breathing harshly through her nose as she swallows around him. “Ugh, _Jessie_ , shit.” He’s ready for her to pull away, but she waits a beat or two longer than usual, no doubt showing off to their third party, before she pulls back for air. 

Not one to be outdone, Link takes his turn. He doesn’t usually go down on his man, the ladies generally being the ones to benefit from his oral talents, but Link valiantly takes it in his stride, moving slowly down Rhett’s length with hollowed-out cheeks until his lips are meeting Rhett’s pelvis. Thoroughly impressed, Rhett tries to hold on a little longer, so close but wanting to savour this for as long as he can. 

But Link’s evidently got other plans, and his hands come up to grab at Rhett’s ass to yank him in. He pulls off just as quickly only to shove himself forward again, bracing himself against Rhett’s hips. 

“ _Fuck_ , Link!” Getting the hint, Rhett grasps his head between his hands and fucks him in earnest, grunting as he shoves himself in deep, taking all that Link’s willing to give him tonight. “Bo, _please_ , I can’t –”

__

Taking that as his cue, Link finally pulls off to let Jessie take over, her hand on Rhett’s scrotum to coax him ever closer to the finish line. But Link isn’t gone for long, and soon he’s back to sharing kisses with Jessie around Rhett’s hard length.

__

Unable to hold back any longer, Rhett finishes across both of them mid-kiss, his come painting them both and glistening on their lips as they slow their making out.

__

“You guys…” Rhett tries, swaying in his afterglow. He’s quickly saved by Jessie jumping up to steady him and takes a moment to catch his breath, taking in his wife's smudged make-up and the evidence of their tryst all over her face. His dick gives a tired twitch at the sight of her as he returns the triumphant smile she’s giving him.

__

Link’s up on his feet not soon after Jessie, wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket. He diligently tucks Rhett back into his clothes and adjusts his own. Flashing them a grin, he pulls out his phone. “I’ll get us an Uber. We’re taking this back to mine.”

Jessie watches Link walk out into the street before turning to Rhett, who wipes at the come on her face. He lets her lick it off his fingers, holding his hand out as she kisses his open palm. Shivering now, she wraps her arms around his middle. “So did you like that, baby?”

“Show of the year,” he murmurs into her hair.

Jessie can only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated here, but I can also be anonymously abused over [on Tumblr](https://loudspeakr.tumblr.com). See ya there!


End file.
